<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i just really wanted to beat up c!dream by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814984">i just really wanted to beat up c!dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A LOT of violence, Gen, That's it, Violence, this fic is literally just techno beating up dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno beats Dream up. A lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i just really wanted to beat up c!dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468215">Breathing's Just a Rhythm</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyPollyKinz/pseuds/MollyPollyKinz">MollyPollyKinz</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just finished chapter 20 of Breathing's Just A Rhythm and was angry. You don't actually need to read that fic to understand this but that's why I wrote it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span><em>Crunch.</em></span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Dream swung his arms up again, trying to avoid the fists in his face. Techno's hoof came down on one of them.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>His face twisted, but other than that, he didn't react to the splintering bone.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>It did leave his face open, though.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span><em>Swing. Crunch. Swing. Crunch.</em></span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Even with his mask laying in broken shards all over the floor, it was getting hard to see Dream's face. Not through the porcelain, but through blood and bruises.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Techno managed to wrap his fingers around Dream's windpipe, and he wasted no time lifting him off the floor by it.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Dream's functioning hand scrabbled at the limb cutting off his air. His broken arm remained limp at his side, twitching on occasion.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Just as it seemed he might pass out, Techno dropped him. He immediately got an arm down and tried to crawl away. Techno raised his hoof again.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span><em>C r u n c h .</em></span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Dream's gaze flickered to his hand, now pinned to the floor and rendered utterly useless. That didn't stop Techno from dropping down and twisting it behind his back, though.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Finally, finally, he cried out, a short gasp of pain that got more drawn out as Techno pulled.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>The instant Techno dropped his arm- one knee still on his back, pinning him to the floor- Techno's hand were on the back of his head.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span><em>Slam. Slam. Slam.</em></span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Dream's eyes flickered about, growing unfocused. Techno hooked an arm under his stomach, raising the limp body, before flipping him and letting him fall onto his back.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span><em>Slam.</em></span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Dream's vision flickered to black. He didn't see Techno finally draw his sword, but he felt the pain lance through his abdomen, and he gasped, eyes flaring open again.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>He tried to make a noise, but he found himself too busy choking on blood.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>With the sword stuck straight through his stomach and into the floor, pinning him, Techno leaned over to grip at the front of Dream's shirt, or what was left of it. He raised his head, forcing Dream to make eye contact.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Dream attempted to make a noise again, but he only managed to wheeze and get blood all over himself.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Techno pulled back his fist, slamming it into Dream's face one more time. He left go as he did, and Dream crashed to the floor, unconcious and soon to be dead.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Techno reached over and ripped the sword from where it had been stuck.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>He looked down at the broken body beneath him, aimed for the neck, and sliced it clean off.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was very cathartic to write and I hope it was cathartic to read</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>